


Noise in the Dark

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “But I heard it, Billy. I heard it.”





	Noise in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched this movie for the first time and I know I'm pretty late to the fandom but I wanted to write some fics for them. This is the first one!
> 
> For a prompt asking: Any, Any, a spooky sound in the dark  
> The fill had to be 100 words or multiples of 100.

Goodnight awoke with a start, his chest tightening and one hand scrambling for the rifle sitting next to him. He heard the hoot again and frantically looked around. It was too dark and there were too many trees, too many places for the owl to hide. 

“Goody.”

The voice made him jump and he let out a yell, scrambling backwards until he realized it was just Billy. “Billy. Billy, it’s here. The owl is here.”

Billy got up from his bedroll and knelt down in front of Goodnight, carefully taking the rifle from his hands. Goodnight tried to take it back but Billy pushed it out of his reach. “No one is here but us.”

“But I heard it, Billy. I heard it.”

“Goody, look at me,” Billy said. When Goodnight continued to look at the trees, Billy gently touched his chin and turned his face towards him. “Focus on me, Goody. Can you do that for me?” After a moment, Goodnight nodded. “Take a deep breath.”

Goodnight followed Billy’s orders, taking one deep breath and then another. His chest felt tight and the breathing hurt at first, it always did, but Billy kept coaching him through it. He heard another hoot in the night and jerked his head towards the direction of the trees, feeling the panic set in again.

“No,” Billy said firmly, grabbing Goodnight’s chin. “Look at me, Goody. Look at me and breath. There is no owl out there. There is only you and me. And I will not let anything happen to you.”

Goodnight let out a shaky breath. “I can still hear it, Billy.”

“Just focus on me and it will leave,” Billy said, wrapping his arms around Goodnight and pulling him close, gently rocking them. “You are safe with me, Goody. I promise.”


End file.
